La Reina del Tablero
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: One shot de Roy y Riza.


Los personajes no me pertencen, le pertencen a Arakawa Hiromu

La Reina del Tablero de Ajedrez

Era una mañana con escarcha, muy fria, pero soleada. Los arboles de la calle principal de Central estaban aun con nieve del dia anterior. Habia nevado muy fuerte y los restos de esa nevada de invierno habian quedado en los caminos. Hacia mucho frio, habia pocos autos, habia pocos niños yendo al colegio y alguna mujeres en el mercado. Todos se preparaban para el gran discurso del Fhurer.

Un hombre de pelo negro, bajo de un auto bordo, que llego al Cuartel Militar de Central y La jefatura de gobierno. Este hombre iba con un traje militar y un sobre todo negro con una carpeta en la mano. Su escolta, un hombre rubio que prendio un cigarro mientras entraba en el edificio. Ese hombre llevaba tambien un sobre todo negro, le sonrio a una joven militar y le guiño el ojo. El pelinegro lo miro un tanto molesto y el rubio bajo la mirada.

Ya en su oficina...Una gran oficina con grandes ventanales y una biblioteca gigantezca, el pelinegro se sento en su sillon de cuero marron, tirando la carpeta sobre el escritorio, mientras comenzaba a ojear algunos papeles que estaban en una caja de metal. El hombre rubio, que habia seguido camino hasta el ventanal, termino su cigarrillo mientras miraba por la ventana y lo apago en el cenicero que el pelinegro tenia en una mesa cercana a un gran sillon de terciopelo y de madera muy fina que estaba cerca del ventanal, este ultimo no levanto la vista, pero hablo en voz alta:

-Sabes que cuando viene Riza, no me gusta que fumes.-

-Ella viene a la oficina y ni se entera...-

-No es excusa, cuando viene, ten la decencia de abstenerte del cigarrillo.-

Se hizo un silencio. Un Oficial mas bajo que los otros hombres entro a la oficina con unas carpetas, hizo el saludo militar y se quedo esperando la orden.

-Descance...-

El hombre hizo lo que se le ordeno y se acerco al pelinegro que aun estaba bajo muchos papeles

-Señor, Le traigo lo que pidio. Son los ascensos...y los traslados.-

-Excelente. Dejalos que luego el General les dara una mirada.-

-Muy bien, señor...-

Dijo el hombre dejando la carpeta

-Pero yo que tengo que ver?.-dijo el hombre rubio -Tu eres el que maneja todo eso.-Sabiendose ante amigos el rubio miro al pelinegro con molestia

-Yo tengo mas responsabilidades ahora, Havoc. Tu tambien y esto es una orden.-Dijo el pelinegro sin levantar la vista.-Mayor Fuery, Retirese.-

El joven de anteojos hizo el saludo militar y se dio media vuelta para retirarse por la puerta. El pelinegro siguio hablando

-Ahora, ponte a leer eso y hazme el informe correspondiente.- Siguio sin mirar al rubio que lo miraba con desden, este susuro mientras tomaba la carpeta de su escritorio -Riza lo ha logrado, ya no eres el mismo.-

-Que estas diciendo?.-Dijo el pelinegro ahora si mirandolo...

-Nada...-Suspiro..-Que hago con Armstrong?.-

-Promuevelo a General...-

-Solo General?.-

-Si, General.-

-Y la viuda de Hughes...-

-Extiende su Pension.-

-Muy bien, algo mas?.-

-Si, avisame cuando venga mi esposa.-

-Esta bien...-

-Cuando venga, quiero eso terminado. Te quiero detras mio en el desfile, asegurate de que haya algunos oficiales en el perimetro. Ah y que esten los demas... -

-Esta bien...-

-Retirate...-

El rubio hizo un saludo militar y salio por la puerta, pero antes de que saliera en pelinegro hablo

-Ah y dile a esa secretaria tuya, que me haga un cafe...Que sirva para algo, ademas de para costarse contigo, para variar.-

El rubio coronel se sonrojo y asintio con la cabeza, sabia que su jefe a la mañana tenia un humor de perros y que habia una sola persona en Amestris que podia enfrentarlo. Esa persona ya no era militar.

Eran ya las 9.45 de la mañana, habia un retraso con el desfile y el pelinegro estaba en el baño de su oficina arreglandose el uniforme, se peino para atras y se puso la gorra mientras se miraba al espejo, satisfecho con lo que veia, salio del baño. Alli una mujer, con un bebe en brazos, tambien de cabellos negros lo esperaba.

-Le dije a Havoc que me avisara, no es capaz de acatar una simple orden.-

-Te aviso...pero parecias no escuchar.- La joven rubia sonrio y el niño en sus brazos se agito

El pelinegro la beso suavemente en los labios y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño que sonrio ante la caricia de su padre. La mujer llevaba un vestido simple, color crema y con vuelo, hasta las pantorrillas, un saco 3/4 marron. Su hijo solo un enterito de color azul y una smple camisa blanca, de abrigo, solo un saco negro y una bufanda.

-Estas muy apuesto, lo sabias?.-Riza sonrio picaramente y beso a su esposo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

-Lo se. Se cuando las oficiales me miran entrar.-Rio el pelinegro, mientras se ponia el sobretodo

-Que suerte que tengo a Havoc para seguirte los pasos.- Sonrio la mujer y miro a su hijo que jugaba con un sonajero.

-Si yo quisiera, podrias no enterarte.- Dijo mirandola serio

-Ya quisieras...-con la misma mirada

-No quiero llevar al niño. Hace demasiado frio.- Roy se paraba en el ventanal y miraba las organizaciones con las manos en la espalda

-Estamos en el palco...y esta resguardado del frio, ademas si veo que sopla demasiado viento, me quedo abajo hasta que pare.-

-No, tu te quedas conmigo. Deja el niño con la teniente Milies y que lo traiga aca. No voy a arriesgarme que le agarre un resfriado.-

-Roy...No voy a dejar a tu hijo solo en tu oficina.- Dijo con autoridad la rubia arreglando el cabello del niño. Lo dejo sentado en un sillon y se acerco a su esposo que estaba en la ventana. El pelinegro la miro y la abrazo por la cintura, con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que me dirias que no, pero la verdad no quiero llevarlo. Tampoco quiero ir yo...Me molestan los discursos y tener que hacer proselitismo.-

-Esto es tu sueño. Ya no puedes renunciar a el y con un gran poder, vienen responsabilidades, lo sabes, no?- Lo miro tan enamorada, como la primera vez que lo vio.-

-Si, pero King Bradly...-suspiro- El homunculo, no daba discursos...- Roy miraba hacia la ventana, Riza se rio levemente

-Bueno, los gobernantes cambian y son mejores o peores.-

En la puerta, Havoc golpeo levemente.

-Adelante...-

El general rubio, entro a la oficina, saludo con el saludo militar y miro a Riza sonriente y esta le devolvio la mirada

-Señor, ya esta todo listo...-

-Falman?...-

-Esperandolo, Señor..-

Roy se separo de Riza y ella levanto a su hijo en brazos para seguir a su esposo que iba un paso adelante aun con las manos en la espalda. El general le sonrio a la señora Mustang y le puso una mano en la espalda para escoltarla.

Asi, El Fhurer Roy Mustang, luego de haber tomado el poder de Amestris, hacia ya tres meses, se preparaba para dar un discurso frente al pueblo. En su rostro firme y sus ojos frios, habia temple y seguridad, pero por dentro un hormigueo lo inquietaba. A su lado estaba la mujer en la que mas confio y confiaba, que lo habia apoyado, protegido y cuidado de todas las formas posibles, Riza Hawkeye...que sabia que estaba pensando antes de comenzar a hablar, ella se habia convertido en su esposa, la madre de su hijo Maes y en la razon de su vida. Detras de ella, uno de sus hombres de confianza y amigo mas cercano. El general Jean Havoc...inicialmente su segundo teniente, aquel en el que dejaba hasta su vida. Mas adelante se les unieron Falman, Breda y Fuery, tambien grandes compañeros y subordinados..El unico que faltaba alli, era el hombre que habia bautizado a su hijo, Maes Hughes. Aquel hombre que murio demostrandole que clase de lealtad le brindaba.

Comenzo el desfile y Roy lo miraba, sin mirar, con la mirada perdida, pensando que estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si seria bueno para esto. El abuelo de Riza, le habia dado su completo apoyo, ahora el hombre retirado del ejercito, disfrutaba de su bisnieto en su casa del campo, de vez encuando jugaba con Roy al ajedrez y una vez lo miro largamente y le dijo, moviendo una pieza:

-Jaque al Rey...-

Roy sonrio y puso a su dama obstruyendo el jaque

-Tienes una excelente reina...y siempre estuvo alli para ayudarte.-

-Si, siempre lo supe, pero deje que se confiara. Ella siempre fue mi salvacion.-

-Y siempre lo sera...hasta que mueras...-El hombre lo miro a los ojos y sabia que hablaban el mismo idioma

Los tanques y la banda militar, pasaron orgullosas por delante del nuevo Fhurer que miraba seriamente aquel desfilar de uniformes de gala azules. Tiempo despues, el desfile termino y era tiempo del discurso, es primero que Roy daba despues de su ascenso al gobierno. Se arreglo el saco y miro a Riza algo nervioso, ella, su reina...le sonrio calidamente y con esa mirada le dio fuerzas para seguir.

Habitantes de Amestris

Hay épocas en que, calladamente, los países se organizan sobre sólidos cimientos. Se las puede llamar épocas de transición, porque siempre señalan la decadencia de una era y el comienzo de otra. Pero no es esa su mayor importancia, sino que en realidad, en tales momentos, se extraen conclusiones y recapitulan los resultados de los hechos precedentes para poder aplicar unos y otros al porvenir. El entusiasmo cede su puesto a la serena reflexión, porque es necesario abstraer y clasificar para poder organizar y constituir. El resultado no depende de la fuerza ni del ingenio, sino del buen criterio y la imparcialidad de los hombres.

Permitidme que después de agradecer la invitación que me habéis hecho de hacerme cargo de este gobierno, hecho tan trascendental para la vida de la Nacion, eleve mi corazón y mi pensamiento hacia las regiones inmarcesibles de nuestro gran pais. La evolución de los pueblos, el simple transcurso de los tiempos, cambian y desnaturalizan el sentido de la legislación dictada para los hombres de una época determinada. Cerrar el paso a nuevos conceptos, nuevas ideas, nuevas formas de vida, equivale a condenar a la humanidad a la ruina y al estancamiento. Al pueblo no pueden cerrársele los caminos de la reforma gradual de sus leyes; no puede impedírsele que exteriorice su modo de pensar y de sentir y los incorpore a los cuerpos fundamentales de su legislación. No podía el pueblo de Amestris permanecer impasible ante la evolución que las ideas han experimentado de cien años acá. Mucho menos podía tolerar que la persona humana que el caballero que cada pecho criollo lleva dentro, permaneciera a merced de los explotadores de su trabajo y de los conculcadores de su conciencia.

Las fuerzas armadas de la Nación, intérpretes del clamor del pueblo, sin rehuir la responsabilidad que asumían ante el pueblo mismo y ante la Historia, derribaron cuanto significaba una renuncia a la verdadera libertad, a la auténtica fraternidad del pueblo de Amestris.

Hoy, yo Roy Mustang, Fhurer de Amestris, doy mi vida, mi corazon y mi alma, para representar al pais que me vio nacer y que vio nacer a mi hijo, para darle importancia ante el mundo y elevarlo como potencia mundial.

Un apaluso furioso se levanto entre la gente. Roy levanto una mano y sin sonreir agradecio el saludo furioso de la gente que lo vitoreaba. Una Riza orgullosa lloraba en silencio, los demas estaban conmovidos por la palabras que Mustang habia dicho con tanto fervor. Roy miro largamente a Riza y sonrio, ella aun lloraba y sostenia a al pequeño en sus brazos. Se acerco a ella y con apasionado beso le demostro al mundo lo que siempre habia deseado...Ese reino, no solo era para el, si no tambien para ella...Ella era su reina, la reina de su juego, la reina de su tablero.


End file.
